magna_galaxypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magna Weegeepede
Magna Weegeepede was the founder and the first ruler of Magna's Galaxy. He was also the creator of the Centinids, the Centinid Republic, a renowned inventor and the first Centipede Robot ever. He was once killed by Digomolati, but he had a backup body, so he just killed Digomolati, along with some friends, and got back to his "normal" life. Personality He is a friendly robot with a big sense of humor and a good "heart". He isn't always cheerful though and, when in mid of serious situations, he will try to be as polite as possible. He won't hesitate to fight and will battle violently until '''DEATH '''if necessary. He is also very smart and has became an inventor. His ability to solve problems and sense of leadership has made him quite a rich guy. Story Magna Weegeepede was once the 0th unit of the Weegeerick Hunters with the sole mission to hunt Weegima down. Unfortunately, he was captured by Weegima and reprogrammed to be a Weegeerick. After he was defeated in combat and had his home destroyed, he moved to a rainforest somewhere in the United 'Gees Galaxy. He begun adventuring with Finn the Human. It was around that time that he created his suits (except Mk III). It was also around that time that he befriended Crafteegee. He then proceeded to create the Centinids (With some help from Crafteegee) and colonized a planet in Magna's Galaxy (that's how he called it). Year have passed and Magna Weegeepede was now the ruler of the Centinid Republic. The nation of Centinids got so big that Magna Weegeepede eventually claimed the galaxy for himself (and that's when he officially named it Magna's Galaxy). This was when the war involving Hydregs, Mi-Go and Centinids broke out. Magna Weegeepede tried everything to solve the War of the Hydregs conflict, but failed and, due to some stress problems, renounced, letting Crafteegee in charge of Magna's Galaxy. He even tried contacting demons to solve the conflict, which actually worked... After his renouncement, he begun praticing some occult kind of magic and was seen hanging around with Jagoull and Digomolati. He was later killed by Digomolati possessing Centinid Jack in his own house, but revived and killed Digomolati, with the help of some of his friends. Since then he appears to be living a happy and demon-free life. For now. Skills Being the first Centipede Robot, he has several skills that he gained upon his creation and more that he installed himself. Combined with some of his suits and his Malphas Transformation, he is one of the most powerful non-godly creatures around Magna's Galaxy. Passive Skills * '''Nanomachines: '''He has a bunch of nanomachines circulating through his circuits and his armor, providing him with a constant healing of his metal and circuits when those are damaged. The nanomachines take some time to restore completely the wound, depending on the size. * '''Slow Perception: '''He can slow down his perception of time, raising sharply his dodging skills and making his movements more precise. This consumes more energy, though. * '''Ninja Skills: '''He has some pseudo-ninja skills that allows him to be stealthy, flexible and fast. Also grants his skills with throwing weapons and superior aim. * '''Dual E-Tank: '''He has two energy tanks. One which stores his electric energy, with the potential to last for one month. The other stores solar energy and has the potential for one week, being used as a backup. * '''Navigation Master: '''He has a compass and a GPS installed on his systems, making him able to navigate easily through certain planets. Some planets don't have maps, so he won't be able to navigate through them. And some planets have restricted areas that don't provide maps. * '''Night Vision: '''Being based on a nocturnal predator, Magna Weegeepede can see in the dark. Active Skills * '''Magnet Bombs: '''He can shoot some high-speed bombs that will stick to anything they encounter. If there is something metallic on their path, they will stick to it and explode upon the order of Magna Weegeepede. * '''Tail Venom: '''His tail spikes contains a highly damaging substance that, upon entering in contact with organic beings, will cause extreme pain and nausea. When it comes into contact with robots, it will cause some malfunctions and will deteriorate the armor, reducing its defense. * '''Tail Swipes: '''His tail is very heavy and, upon impact, is likely to crack or break the enemies' armor or bones. It is also likely that the tail will hit with its spikes, poisoning the victim. * '''Magnetic Tail: '''He can attract his victims by using his tail. This can only happen if the victim is metallic or is using something metallic, like an armor or a weapon. * '''Energy Drain: '''If the victim has been impaled by the tail's last segment, Magna will drain their energy to himself. The segment isn't poisonous, though. * '''Arc Shurikens: '''Special shurikens with long blades that will arc in the direction of the target. Their blades are strong and long enough to pierce and cause a good amount of damage. Forms * Magna Weegeepede Mk II * Magna Weegeepede Mk III * Malphas Weegeepede * Power Weegeepede * Ranger Weegeepede * Psychic Weegeepede * Shadowy Weegeepede Category:Centipede Robots Category:Important Stuff Category:Robots Category:Inventors Category:Major Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Rich Characters